


【小洛豪】你有什么不愿意告诉男朋友的秘密？

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 知乎体，一发完❤️
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 10





	【小洛豪】你有什么不愿意告诉男朋友的秘密？

**你有什么不愿意告诉男朋友or女朋友的秘密？**

标签：心理学，情感，人生，秘密，恋爱

查看全部13,583个回答

* * *

**匿名用户一:**

这个问题下面的答案那么多，我猜应该没有人能看得到我的回答～那我就悄悄在这里说一下我的秘密吧。

我表面上是个什么事都藏不住的人（好像实际上也是如此，但是我正在慢慢修炼），不过还是对他好好地藏着两个秘密，而且一直都没有被发现。其实把秘密告诉他也没有关系啦，只是觉得会有一点点的丢脸和奇怪。

由于这两个秘密之间是有关系的，为了能让你们理解，我还是从我和我男朋友认识的时候开始说起吧，我会尽量说的简短一点的。

我和他是今年年初参加一个培训的时候认识的。这个培训规模很大，通过率大约等于10%，要持续四个月，还是全封闭式的。因为一些原因，我们两个都没有之前的同事陪同，相当于是要在里面独立奋斗，为了一个可能会很辉煌也可能没有结果的未来。

这样的情况对于刚成年没多久的我来说一开始是挺艰难的，我经常会感到孤独，还会超级羡慕那些和其他朋友一起来的人。但我是谁，🌞怎么可能一直困在这些消极情绪里呢？很快我就施展了个人魅力，收获了很多照顾我的好哥哥。他呢，就是其中的一个。

这个时期，怎么说呢，我们俩之间更多有一种相依为命的感觉（有没有更好的词，我总觉得这个词有点怪怪的）。

总体上我的处境比他要好很多，他排名一直都挺渺茫的，所以我经常会担心他能不能走到最后（好在最后我们还是一起通过了培训，成为了同事和室友😊）。因为我们的考核结果不仅仅取决于实力，还有很多其他方方面面的东西，非常地不可控制。每个人能做的，除了没日没夜地练习，只有放平心态，同时也期盼着一些放松的机会。

培训快要到尾声的时候，上面总算没忘记见缝插针，给我们安排了最后一个放松的活动，然而却没能让我放松，反而差点暴露了我要隐藏的第一个秘密——我没有味觉。

确切地说，我不是没有味觉，而是我属于那种很严重的弱味觉者（我问过医生，中国只有1/10的人是这样的，到我这么严重的程度的还要更少），所以我吃饭没什么胃口。反正吃什么都是一样的，饿的时候多吃一点，不饿的时候少吃一点就行。这事毕竟也算是一个缺陷，所以我不太想让其他人知道。好在培训食堂的饭菜也不怎么样，其他人也都和我一样没什么胃口，也就没人发现。

但是这个活动，要我们做饭互相品尝，我当时实在是不想洗碗才糊里糊涂地举手，一下就被弄去做饭了，想着这还不露馅了，又要被嘲笑了（最后还是被嘲笑了很久，只是嘲笑的是厨艺啦💔）。

不过，我糟糕的厨艺帮我完美掩盖了这个秘密。他们都以为我是不会做饭才做得又糊又咸的，哥哥们还为了不打击我跟我说我做的好吃（dbq我竟然从中找到了自信甚至之后还给他们研发了咸得上头的咸鸭蛋炒鸡蛋）。

那时候还不是我男朋友的他就不一样了，做菜的手法一看就很专业，吃饭的样子让人看得也很有食欲。可能从那时起，他的形象就发生了巨大的变化，不再只是我眼里那个照顾我的哥哥了。

所以，其实我还不想告诉他的第二个秘密是，我是因为喜欢他吃饭的样子才那样喜欢他的。这个世界上，拥有正常味觉的人那么多，可是只有他吃饭的样子才让我找到了胃口。

就是那种我最近做的五年高考三年模拟语文阅读里面说的修辞——通感那样，只要看着他吃饭，我就恢复了味觉一样，能多吃很多。不论是和他一起吃小笼，还是火锅、牛肉面，甚至还有豆汁（不行，豆汁就算了，他喝了豆汁必须立刻马上刷牙才能离我近一点），他每次暴风吸入都让我感觉眼前摆的东西好香好香啊。我感觉培训结束后，我能变重有他一半功劳。

哎，除了变重一点，我最想做的还是长高。我现在是同事里面第二矮的，助理跟我说除了多喝牛奶外，还要多吃一点，才能长高，所以每次吃饭的时候我都很粘着他，坐在他旁边。要是早点认识他，说不定我会比他还高，比他还man，可惜晚了😔但我会努力长高的，拼尽我所有可以可以可以做最好😊！

不过，我不是只是因为这个原因才喜欢他的，他还有很多很多别的优点，超级会照顾人，又什么东西都懂，颜值的话我也觉得和我相比，我们在不同的类型占据巅峰啦（我可是在外面都会被围堵拍照的）。但是我最最最喜欢的还是他吃饭的样子，虽然这样说有一点点小奇怪，不过每个人都会有那么一点小癖好的，我不觉得我很奇怪。

至于如果你们要问他这么好，我是怎么钓到他的，这个秘籍就不能说出来啦，不然你们去实践了我怎么办😄。

好啦，这就是我不想让他知道的两个秘密啦，接下来我要继续改进我的赛螃蟹了👋一会让他来试菜

* * *

**匿名用户二：**

我不愿意告诉他的，应该是我最初喜欢他的理由吧，因为的确很奇怪。

我身边好多人都跟我说过，我吃饭的样子很香，让人看着很有食欲。我也不知道为什么，好像从小就是这样，没什么刻意的成分，就是自然会给人这种感觉。

如果非要找个理由解释的话，可能是因为我喜欢吃饭吧，吃饭会给我带来满足感。

这种满足感其实是很容易能得到的，只要你懂得尊重食物，自然能品味到食物最令人幸福的味道。同样有了这种态度，你就可以很会做饭，也会爱上做饭。

这么多的食物滋味里，虽然我也喜欢辛辣刺激的东西，但最本真的滋味是最吸引我的。

就像我最喜欢的其实是米饭。一颗颗晶莹饱满地装在碗里，不用吃别的，细细咀嚼就有淀粉的香气。

做米饭也是有讲究的，加入适量的水，浸泡一定的时间，用你惯用的电饭煲，保温之后焖合适的时间，香味开盖的时候爆发出来，会很有成就感。记得盛饭前要把锅里的饭彻底搅翻一下，把多余的水分去掉，才会有最好的口感。

不过我的工作总是很忙，一直在外面，没有这个时间去做，也就不再讲究了。男人的话，能屈能伸是好事。只是有时候重一些口味的调料做成的饭菜吃得多了，味蕾被刺激的麻痹之后会感到一些想念，想念没什么添加的食物本来的味道。

遇到小朋友就是在这样的一个情况下。

我和他参加了一个封闭式的培训。在培训地点的食堂，大家都感到难以下咽生不如死的时候，他和其他人都不一样，练的多了就吃的多一些，参加别的项目（有食物提供的那种）之后就吃的少一些，全然不受难吃的影响。

这个年纪能做到这样不由得让我产生了敬佩，从此我就有些留意他了起来。不过除了这一点之外，好像他也没有太多的过人之处，没有我想象的坚强。朋友被淘汰离开了的时候会哭鼻子，训练时间久了也会疲惫，和一个普通的十八岁少年一样。

但是不管怎样，他在吃饭方面的确让我佩服。这也是我需要学习的一个点，特别是在我和别的几个人偷偷跑出去采购食物被发现要求写检讨之后。

然后我和他就自然而然地一点点熟悉了，第二个项目还是一起完成的（中间还把我弄伤了很多次，没有怪他的意思）。后来聊了一些天，发现我们两个的心境还是挺相似的，就把他当作是朋友。

培训的时间还是挺长的，一共要四个月，那时候我也不知道自己能不能走到最后，也就没有太过于关注练习之外的别的事情。直到公布结果的那天，一切尘埃落定，我和他将成为未来同事的时候，他激动地跑过来抱住我，我才能分一些心去关注别的什么。

他把头埋在我的颈|窝的时候，我闻到他皮肤上淡淡的清香，好像一株熟透的稻谷。如果不是众目睽睽，我甚至忍不住想在他脖子上啃*噬。

明明一个饭都不会做的人，却能每天活在我最喜欢的香味里，我感到有些嫉妒了。

我忘了在哪本书上读到过一个理论，说的是，当你喜欢某个人时，会觉得他身上有你喜欢亲近的味道。可是，我却恰恰相反，我喜欢他最早是因为他有我喜欢的味道。

当一个有时候像散发着清香的粳米团有时候像散发着甜味的糯米糍每天都挂在你身上的时候，你很难不去想要把他吃掉。

他为什么那么粘着我，我倒是不知道，不过既然粘着我，就要做好准备。

此处不表……

除了这个原因外，他还有很多很好的地方，我们慢慢了解之后发现的。这里我的一点小小的藏私，就不说了。

好了，他在喊我去吃他那道咸鸭蛋做的赛螃蟹了，就写到这里了（赛不赛螃蟹我不知道，可是咸倒是蛮咸的）。

其实最后说一下，我很想告诉他如果不尝试继续做饭，他可能会离完美更近一步，不过，他如果和我一样大，可能看过一部情景喜剧。

我对他的感情就像是那部情景喜剧里面的玄铁菜刀上印的话一样，正面wonderful, 反面terrible, 刀背whatever。我不是不知道他做菜难吃，但是我不在乎，他只要看到正面，知道我喜欢他做的东西，这样就够了。

* * *

尾声：

“哇，你快点在知乎上搜一下赛螃蟹，查找关键字就行。”

“为什么，搜菜谱吗？……哇，kswl！！！！”

“是吧，kswl kswl！！！”

\---FIN---


End file.
